


無題の話 (Mudai no Hanashi)

by treasureflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Multi, NSFW, OT3Week2017, haikyuuot3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tak berjudul antara kau, aku, dan dia. [Dedicate for OT3 Week 2017] [Various pairings and various characters -DLDR-]





	1. Tsukishima x Kageyama x Hinata

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for OT3 Week 2017)

.

\- Day 1-

May 1st, 2017

Tsukishima Kei / Kageyama Tobio / Hinata Shouyou

[ **Lust** / **Spring has Sprung** / Red ]

.

Tidak ada kegiatan klub di hari ini. Tentu saja, karena anak kelas tiga sedang menjalani serangkaian persiapan untuk kelulusan. Tidak hanya anak kelas tiga, anak kelas dua dan satu pun harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas.

Kageyama Tobio tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam belajar jika ia tidak menyentuh bola voli. Maka dari itu setelah pulang sekolah, ia langsung bergegas menuju _gym_ untuk setidaknya melakukan latihan servis sendiri. Namun, ternyata ia tidak sendiri.

"Kageyama?" panggil seseorang di sana.

"Hinata."

Tobio melangkah masuk ke _gym_ dan mendekat ke arah Shouyou.

"Berikan aku _toss_! Ayo kita berlatih. Pasti kau tidak bisa belajar jika tidak menyentuh bola voli 'kan, Bateyama- _kun_?"

Tobio langsung memberikan _pressure_ di kepala Shouyou. Membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan. "Berkacalah, Hinata _boge_."

Tobio mengambil bola dan melemparkannya ke arah Shouyou. Membuat si matahari tersenyum cerah. Shouyou melemparkan bola itu ke arah Tobio dan Tobio memberikan _toss_ pada Shouyou. Suara bedebam keras menggema di _gym_. Tentu saja, _toss_ itu dipukul dengan mudah dan akurat oleh Shouyou.

"Whoaaaa!! Rasanya masih tetap menyenangkan!" Shouyou tersenyum gembira.

Mau tak mau, Tobio ikut tersenyum karena _toss_ -nya berjalan lancar. Shouyou memperhatikan Tobio dan ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu bisa tersenyum dengan normal. Soalnya, selama ini Tobio selalu tersenyum mengerikan dan Shouyou merinding disko dibuatnya.

"Hinata." Tobio memanggil lagi dan melemparkan bola lain ke arahnya.

Shouyou juga suka bagaimana cara Tobio memanggil namanya. Padahal itu terdengar biasa saja di telinga orang lain. Namun menurutnya, nada suara Tobio begitu... seksi. Entah kenapa, pikirannya semakin meluas ke arah yang 'lain'.

Tobio bingung melihat tingkah Shouyou yang melamun. "Oi, _boge_. Kau melamunkan apa, hah?"

Shouyou tersentak dan langsung menatap Tobio. Hampir saja pemuda berambut oranye itu menjatuhkan bola yang sudah dipegangnya selama hampir tiga menit.

"Ah? Ah. Tidak, tidak~" Shouyou membalas lalu kembali memberikan bola itu pada Tobio untuk di _toss_.

Mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari balik pintu gym. Orang itu memilih untuk berlalu dari sana.

.

Tsukishima Kei tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sepusing ini akibat seseorang—tidak, dua orang. Pandangannya tidak fokus ke arah buku yang berada di mejanya. Matanya berkeliaran menatap langit biru. Terima kasih pada jendela yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"...shima."

"...kishima."

"Tsukishima Kei!"

Suara guru bahasa Inggris mengejutkan Kei dari lamunannya. Kei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke arah guru perempuan itu.

"Ya? Ah, maafkan saya," tutur si pirang.

"Lain kali jangan melamun, mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, baca cerita ini dari paragraf satu sampai tiga."

Kei menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan lancar, ia membaca kalimat-kalimat berbahasa asing itu. Sedari tadi, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Tadashi memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba dan tidak biasanya Kei yang datang menghampiri Tadashi terlebih dahulu.

"Bicaralah, Yamaguchi."

Pemuda yang memiliki ahoge itu bingung. "Huh...?"

"Raut wajahmu aneh."

Ia baru sadar apa yang dimaksud Kei. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau... tidak apa-apa...?"

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Soal itu..." Tadashi berhenti sejenak. "Kau seperti tidak fokus dan melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Aku pikir kau sakit atau semacamnya..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi akhirnya tersenyum, mempercayai perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo makan siang!"

.

Pulang sekolah, Kei memilih untuk pulang setelah menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar di perpustakan hingga larut. Tadashi mengajaknya pulang, namun Kei menolak. Kei membutuhkan sedikit waktu sendiri dan Tadashi maklum akan itu.

Kedua mata yang terbungkus kacamata itu memperhatikan pohon-pohon sakura yang belum kunjung mekar.

"TSUKISHIMAAAAAAAA—!!"

Ia berjengit saat mendengar suara teriakan nyaring seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"—san."

 _Kombi aneh_ , tutur Kei dalam hati.

"Mau apa kalian berdua?" tanya Kei.

"B-Begini," tutur Shouyou. "Kau tahu kan sebentar lagi akan ujian...?"

"Lalu?" Kei menjawab sedatar mungkin.

"Bisakah kau... membantu kami belajar?" Shouyou membungkuk 75 derajat.

"Tidak mau." Tanpa pikir panjang, Kei langsung menjawab.

"Tolonglah, Tsukishi—"

"Harusnya, _King_ juga ikut memohon dong," ujar Kei.

Shouyou menatap Tobio, Tobio dan Kei bertatap-tatapan sinis. Si oranye memberikan gestur pada Tobio untuk ikut menunduk. Mau tak mau, Tobio menundukan badannya dengan wajah merah—kesal dan merasa dipermalukan.

"Tolong... bantu kami belajar." Tobio bergumam pelan sekali.

Kei tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tobio. "Aku tidak mendengarnya. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Bantu kami belajar, _kora_!!" Tobio berteriak kesal dan itu sukses membuat Kei menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Ou-sama_. Kau memaksa sekali ya," balas Kei. Senyum itu masih terpatri di bibirnya yang tipis.

Tobio kesal setengah mati. Namun, apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain meminta Kei membantunya belajar? Shouyou diam-diam memperhatikan Kei dengan pandangan yang sama kesalnya. Mungkin, Shouyou kesal karena Kei mempermalukan Tobio- _nya_.

Tunggu.

Tobio _nya_?

Shouyou langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Siapa dia bisa berpikir bahwa Tobio adalah miliknya? Kei dan Tobio memperhatikan Shouyou dengan pandangan aneh, seakan mengutarakan: _'Ada apa dengan bocah ini?'_

Kei lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu, menuntun dua orang yang kurang dalam akademik itu ke rumahnya. Rumah Kei tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, sehingga mereka tidak perlu naik kendaraan.

" _Tadaima_ ," ujar Kei ketika ia membuka pintu rumah.

" _Shitsureishimasu_." Tobio dan Shouyou mengekor di belakang Kei.

"Ah, Kei. _Okaeri_." Akiteru—kakaknya Kei menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Oh, kau membawa teman," sambungnya dengan senyum.

"Mereka mau belajar bersama." Kei melenggang masuk. "Tolong ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk, _nii-chan_." Kei memperingatkan si kakak akan kebiasaan buruknya. Lalu, melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya dan mengeluarkan meja kecil untuk diletakkan di tengah ruangan.

Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga menempati tempat masing-masing. "Jadi?"

"Jadi...?" Tobio dan Shouyou berujar kompak, balik bertanya.

"Kalian mau belajar apa? Apa yang kalian tidak mengerti?" Kei memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal.

"Bahasa Inggris." Lagi-lagi, keduanya menjawab kompak.

Kei nyaris saja menepuk jidatnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan buku bacaan dan latihan Bahasa Inggris.

.

Shouyou menjadi lebih banyak diam ketika belajar, membuat Tobio kebingungan. _Tidak biasanya dia diam begitu_ , batin Tobio.

"Oi, ini artinya apa?"

"Tch. Tidak bisakah kau meminta tolong dengan benar?"

"Sudah jawab saja." Tobio menjawab.

" _What do you want to do? I want to eat ramen._ Artinya adalah 'Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan? Saya ingin makan ramen'." Kei merapat ke arah Tobio dan menjelaskan.

"Kalau yang ini? Apa bedanya antara... _the same_ dan _the same as_?"

" _The same as_ itu dipakai di tengah-tengah, saat kau menyamakan dua benda/orang. Contohnya itu _This coat is the same as that coat._ "

Muka bodoh Tobio benar-benar menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagi Kei dan Shouyou—yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dan tidak mengerjakan tugasnya.

" _The same_ itu dipakai di akhir. Contohnya itu _This coat and that coat are the same._ "

Sembari menjelaskan, Kei menulis apa yang ia jelaskan di buku Tobio. Tidak lupa ia menuliskan arti kalimatnya. Shouyou tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau, Hinata? Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu belum?" Tobio menghardik Shouyou.

"Aku mau ke toilet, _Bateyama-kun._ Memangnya tidak boleh?" Shouyou cemberut.

Kei lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Shouyou. "Kau ngapain ikut keluar?" tanya Shouyou.

"Memangnya kau tahu toilet di mana?"

"Tahu kok!" Shouyou berlari keluar, turun dari lantai dua.

"Astaga," gumam Kei dan ikut keluar. "Tunggu di sini. Aku tak mau si pendek itu mengacak rumahku."

"Tsukishi—"

Suara pintu ditutup memutus panggilan Tobio ke Kei. Kei turun ke bawah tanpa suara. Kakaknya sedang pergi bersama kakaknya Haiba Lev dari Nekoma, katanya mau kencan sih. Ibunya ada di kamar—Kei yakin beliau sedang menonton film Korea kesukaannya.

Sementara ayah? Ia sudah tak punya ayah.

Kei berdiri di depan pintu yang memisahkannya dengan Shouyou. Kenop pintu dipegang dan dibuka. Terlihat jelas wajah jijik dan puas milik Kei di saat yang bersamaan. Namun, begitu kontras dengan wajah pucat Shouyou.

"T-Tsuki—"

"Ah, ah. Jadi, apa yang aku lihat seminggu lalu di _gym_ itu benar adanya. Aku pikir aku hanya salah lihat dan berhalusinasi," ujar Kei.

Wajah Shouyou terlihat _shock_ dan kebingungan. "Jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya. Aku melihatnya, Hinata. Tak kusangka bahwa kau memiliki pikiran seperti itu di dalam otakmu. Aku pikir kau orang yang polos dan bodoh."

Shouyou dibuat tidak berkutik. Ia tidak bisa memberikan pembelaan. Celana yang diturunkan sampai selutut dan cairan putih susu yang mengotori tangan sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup kuat untuk mengetahui apa yang Shouyou lakukan, benar?

"Aku tahu apa yang kau bayangkan di kepalamu, Hinata." Kei membuka suara lagi, tidak memberikan kesempatan Shouyou untuk berbicara atau memberikan pembelaan.

"Kageyama Tobio, benar...?" Kedua iris emas Kei memicing tajam ke arah Shouyou.

Degup jantung Shouyou semakin kencang dan ia berkeringat dingin.

"Dari reaksimu, aku pikir itu benar." Kei bahkan tidak sudi untuk melihat ke arah 'bawah'.

"Bahkan Bunga Sakura sudah mekar dengan indahnya dan musim semi sudah masuk. Namun, pikiran dan delusimu menghancurkan semuanya. Pantas kau tidak pintar-pintar." Kei berujar lagi sembari melangkah mendekat.

"Asal kau tahu saja..."

"...Tobio itu milikku."

Lalu dengan santai, Kei melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan. Ekspresinya dingin. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau kekasihmu dijadikan objek untuk memberi kepuasan orang lain?

Kei lalu masuk ke kamar dan Tobio masih menunggu di sana. Tangan Kei bergerak untuk mengusap surai Tobio.

"Ada apa di bawah? Kenapa Hinata lama sekali? Dia _poop_ ya?"

"Mana aku tahu." Kei mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Boleh aku cium? Aku rindu ciumanmu, loh."

Tobio merona dan mengangguk. "Kau tadi menyebalkan sekali."

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya kau manis sekali."

Kecupan diberikan di bibir Tobio. Keduanya menikmati ciuman sederhana itu. Lalu, Kei memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tobio. Saliva meleleh dari kedua bibir mereka. Diam-diam, Kei tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

_‘_ _Kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya dariku, Hinata._ _’_

-FIN-


	2. Hinata x Yachi x Yamaguchi

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for OT3 Week 2017)

.

\- Day 2-

May 2nd, 2017

Hinata Shouyou / Hitoka Yachi / Yamaguchi Tadashi

[ Gluttony / **Flower in Bloom** / **Orange** ]

.

Apa _sih_ kesan pertama ketika orang-orang—tidak hanya dari Karasuno, tapi dari semua sekolah—melihat pemuda bernama Hinata Shouyou? Pasti jawaban yang keluar adalah pendek, anak SD, bersemangat, matahari (berasal dari karakter marganya), dan oranye.

Oranye? Tentu saja oranye. Warna rambut pemuda bermarga Hinata itu begitu mencolok dibandingan dengan pemain Karasuno yang lain—kecuali Tsukki, si wakil kapten, Sugawara Koushi, dan si _pinch server_ yang sama sepertiku, Kinoshita Hisashi.

Pernah sekali waktu, kami menggunakan _jersey_ kedua yang memiliki warna dasar oranye. Hanya Hinata dan Tsukki yang terlihat menyilaukan. Hinata benar-benar mirip seperti jeruk mandarin karena warna rambut dan _jersey_ kami.

"Yachi- _san_! Tolong ajari aku yang ini ya!" Suara Hinata terdengar begitu putus asa.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Yachi- _san_ ' oleh Hinata cukup terkejut, padahal ia sudah lumayan lama menjadi manager. Hinata bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas 1-5 itu sembari membawa buku bacaan dan buku tulis Bahasa Inggris.

Hinata mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis berambut pirang bernama lengkap Yachi Hitoka. Entah kenapa aku mengasumsikan dia sebagai bunga yang mekar di padang gurun. Kehadiran Yachi- _san_ di dalam klub benar-benar membawa suasana yang baru.

Soalnya, di klub yang semuanya laki-laki ini, hanya ada satu perempuan yaitu Shimizu- _senpai_ dan terlebih lagi dia sudah kelas tiga. Manager baru yang manis seperti Yachi- _san_ benar-benar membawa suasana yang berbeda.

Yachi- _san_ lalu mengajari Hinata tentang kosa kata yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Aku ingat bahwa Hinata pernah menceritakan bahwa metode mengajar gadis yang rambutnya selalu diikat satu itu sangat mudah dimengerti dan menyenangkan. Hinata terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, terlihat mengerti.

Aku tidak melepaskan kedua mataku dari mereka. Rambut Yachi- _san_ terlihat lebih panjang sekarang. Ia juga sudah tidak mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa. Ia terlihat lebih cantik kalau begini.

Bel yang menandakan jam istirahat sudah berakhir pun berdering. Hinata langsung bergegas berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Semoga sukses ulangannya, Hinata!" ujar Yachi- _san_ sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Osu_!" Hinata lalu hilang dari pandangan. Aku pikir, aku juga harusnya kembali ke kelas sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terlambat.

.

Kegiatan klub masih berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini aku tidak ikut berlatih. Kemarin, aku terjatuh dan kakiku memar-memar. Padahal, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mengasah servisku.

Akhirnya, aku hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan, menonton mereka melakukan _3-on-3_. Tsukki masih hebat seperti biasa. Namun, aku mencurahkan seluruh perhatianku pada Yachi- _san_ yang sedang memantau latihan bersama Shimizu- _senpai_. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat serius dan aku bisa melihat Shimizu- _senpai_ tersenyum pada Yachi- _san_.

(Aku yakin, Shimizu- _senpai_ hanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Yachi- _san_.)

Tim dengan anggota Hinata, Kageyama, dan Tanaka- _san_ memenangkan dua set melawan tim beranggotakan kapten, Tsukki, dan Sugawara- _san_. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat begitu kelelahan, namun tentu saja mereka bahagia bermain voli, bukankah begitu?

"Kapten! Aku dan Kageyama akan berlatih sebentar lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku yang akan membawa pulang kunci ruang klub dan kunci _gym_." Kageyama menimpali.

“B-Bolehkah aku ikut bersama mereka? Aku ingin membantu mereka berlatih.” Ku lihat Yachi- _san_ ikut mengangkat tangannya.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian berdua, jangan lupa mengantar Yachi pulang. Pastikan dia sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya, mengerti?” Sawamura- _san_ menunjukkan senyum lembut, dia benar-benar seperti sosok ayah di mata kami.

“ _Osu!_ ” Kombi aneh berucap kompak sembari melihat ke arah Yachi- _san_ yang tersenyum bagai bunga matahari—begitu cerah.

“Kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa besok!” Sugawara- _san_  berucap lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka bersama dengan _senpai_ yang lainnya.

Tsukki berjalan keluar dan aku mengekorinya. Aku pikir, aku harus pulang juga karena sudah malam. Ternyata, Tsukki tidak langsung pulang, melainkan duduk di kursi taman di dekat _gym_. Aku berpikir, kenapa dia tidak langsung pulang namun menunggu di sana sembari mendengarkan musik yang mengalun. Aku yakin, dia punya alasannya sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke _gym_ untuk melihat mereka bertiga berlatih. Aku memilih untuk memperhatikan mereka dalam diam dan pada akhirnya, aku malah melamun.

“Hinata!”

Suara Kageyama berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Terlihat Hinata sedang tersangkut di net sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti ikan yang ditangkap di jaring. Yachi- _san_ langsung buru-buru menghampiri Hinata dan mereka berdua membantu Hinata untuk lepas dari jaring itu.

“Astaga, Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Yachi-san.

“Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Yachi- _san_! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.”

“ _Boge_! Hinata _boge_!”

Aku pikir, Hinata memang terlalu semangat ya. Seingatku, Karasuno akan mengadakan latih tanding dengan Aoba Johsai dalam waktu dekat ini. Pasti Kageyama dan Hinata ingin mempertajam serangan-serangan mereka nanti. Seingatku, Kageyama benar-benar mengagumi Oikawa- _san_. Aku mendadak tertawa.

Dadaku berdegup kencang dan wajahku merona saat pandanganku dan Yachi- _san_ bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Aku bisa melihat dia menyunggingkan senyum ke arahku dan itu berhasil membuat wajahku semakin merona saja. Padahal, kami sudah lama saling mengenal dan berinteraksi.

“Ayo kita pulang. Sudah mulai larut,” tutur Kageyama sembari berjalan untuk mengunci _gym_.

Hinata dan Yachi- _san_ mengekor di belakang Kageyama seperti anak ayam. Aku pun tidak mau ketinggalan, kalau tidak aku bisa terkunci di dalam _gym_. Hinata dan Yachi- _san_ lalu berpisah dengan Kageyama yang berjalan ke arah kursi taman di dekat _gym_.

Ah! Aku tahu alasan kenapa Tsukki duduk di kursi taman. Ia sedang menunggu Kageyama. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan ke arah mereka, aku bisa melihat tangan yang bertautan dan sebuah ciuman diberikan.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Tsukki akan berpasangan dengan Kageyama. Soalnya, mereka selalu bertengkar di mana pun. Aku terkikik geli. Pasti ini akan jadi berita besar, bukan?

"Bagaimana tadi ulangannya?" Yachi- _san_ membuka percakapan di antara kami, ketika aku mengalihkan lagi fokusku ke arah mereka.

"Begitulah!" Hinata tertawa sembari melihat ke langit oranye yang berangsur menjadi malam.

"Begitulah bagaimana?" tanya Yachi- _san_.

"Sepertinya, aku yakin bahwa aku akan lulus." Hinata menjawab dengan optimis, senyumnya terlihat cerah.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Seakan menular, Yachi- _san_ ikut tersenyum.

Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih terlihat menyusuri jalan ini. Aku memilih berjalan di belakang mereka. Habisnya, aku terlalu malu untuk berjalan di sebelah Yachi- _san_. Aku juga tidak mau mengganggu obrolan mereka yang sepertinya seru. Lagipula, aku bisa mendengar mereka dari sini kok.

" _Nee, nee,_ Yachi- _san_."

"Hm?"

"Kamu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Kageyama tidak?"

Oh! Hinata membuka topik yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Mungkin aku dan dia seperti berbagi pikiran, ya? Habisnya, aku sekarang lebih sering main dengan Hinata, _sih_.

Yachi- _san_ menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebagai manager, memang sudah seharusnya dia lebih peka, bukan?

"Begitulah... Memangnya kenapa, Hinata?"

"Aku tahu dia sering pulang lebih larut dari yang lain. Biasanya, dia selalu pulang bersamaku. Namun baru-baru ini, dia memilih untuk pulang sendiri. Ada apa dengannya ya?" Hinata terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa mungkin dia memiliki kekasih?"

 _Bingo_! _Sasuga_ , Yachi- _san_.

"Kageyama? Punya pacar? Dia bahkan tidak bisa senyum."

"Hush, Hinata. Tidak boleh begitu."

"Tapi benar 'kan? Tidak hanya Kageyama, Tsukishima juga bertingkah aneh belakangan ini."

Tangan kiri Hinata mengamit tangan kanan Yachi- _san_. Keduanya terlihat merona di bawah sinar mentari yang sedikit lagi hampir menghilang dan digantikan dengan cahaya rembulan dan lampu jalan.

"Pasti Tsukishima-kun masih merasa sedih, bukan?"

"Aku yakin tidak hanya Tsukishima saja yang merasa sedih. Kita semua pasti merasa kehilangan."

"Padahal, Yamaguchi- _kun_ belum lama berada di klub."

Kami sampai di depan rumah Yachi- _san_. Langit oranye sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Aku jadi mengingat Yamaguchi- _kun_ kalau melihat langit. Bintang-bintang itu terlihat seperi bintik-bintik di pipinya."

"Kau benar, Yachi- _san_."

Memberanikan diri, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yachi- _san_ dan memberi kecupan di dahi. Wajah mereka sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa," tutur Yachi- _san_.

"Hehe~ Habisnya kau terlihat murung. Jangan murung begitu. Nanti, Yamaguchi ikutan sedih."

Kau benar-benar yang mengerti diriku, Hinata. Angin berhembus dan membuat bunga di pekarangan rumah Yachi- _san_ bergoyang-goyang.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan nanti kita mengunjungi tempat Yamaguchi?" tanya Hinata.

"Ide yang bagus, Hinata." Yachi- _san_ tersenyum lagi. Ah, senyum gadis ini memang yang terbaik. "Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya."

"Selamat malam, Yachi- _san_!" ujar Hinata ketika Yachi- _san_ melangkah masuk.

"Selamat malam juga, Hinata!"

.

Ah! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?

Namaku Yamaguchi Tadashi, siswa SMA tingkat pertama kelas-4 di SMA Karasuno.

Seminggu yang lalu, aku mengakhiri hidupku sendiri dengan melompat dari gedung tingkat sepuluh sebuah hotel dikarenakan depresi berat.

Aku menyukai Yachi- _san_. Tapi aku pikir, Yachi- _san_ pasti akan lebih bahagia dengan Hinata.

Salam kenal!

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Kembali lagi di hari kedua www~ Selamat menikmati hidangan hari kedua~ Aku tak tahu apakah bisa menyelesaikan hari ketiga dan seterusnya tepat waktu huhuhu ;;  
> Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!  
> -sorakirarin


	3. Kuroo x Bokuto x Akaashi

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for OT3 Week 2017)

.

\- Day 3 -

May 3rd, 2017

Kuroo Tetsurou / Bokuto Koutarou / Akaashi Keiji

[ **Greed** / **at Camp** / Yellow ]

.

Latih tanding musim dingin tahun ini memang terbaik. Tentu saja karena lebih banyak sekolah yang berpartisipasi dibandingkan dengan _summer camp_. Bahkan, Aoba Johsai dan Shiratorizawa ikut-ikutan datang ke acara _winter_ _camp_ di Tokyo. Tentunya ini menjadi ajang yang bagus untuk berlatih dengan tim-tim yang kuat, bukan?

Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Bokuto Koutarou. Pemilik nomor punggung empat itu begitu semangat ketika sang pelatih mengumumkan bahwa akan ada _winter camp_ di Tokyo. Tentu saja karena ia bisa bermain voli lagi melawan tim teman-temannya, terutama Nekoma dan Karasuno.

Maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan ini pada adik kelasnya, hingga membuat si adik kelas berambut hitam legam itu sakit kepala.

"Akaashi! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk _winter_ _camp_!"

Meskipun orang yang dipanggil Akaashi itu sudah menjadi adik kelas di pemuda energik itu selama dua tahun, ia tetap sakit kepala kalau Koutarou terus-terusan memanggil namanya dan mengoceh sepanjang hari.

“Aku tahu, Bokuto- _san_ ,” tutur si adik kelas dengan nama lengkap Akaashi Keiji itu. “Bersabarlah, Bokuto- _san_. Tinggal 3 hari lagi,” lanjutnya.

“Tapi Akaa—”

“Aku menyarankan kau menghabiskan makananmu, Bokuto- _san_. Sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai.”

“Benarkah?!”

“Tentu saja, Bokuto- _san_.”

Dengan begitu, Keiji berhasil membungkam Koutarou untuk diam sejenak. Diam-diam, Keiji menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Setelahnya, ia ikut melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda karena meladeni Koutarou.

.

“KUROO!!”

“BOKUTO!!”

Teriakan bernada tinggi tercipta dari kedua pemuda dari sekolah yang berbeda itu. Keiji mengerut kening, pusing. Kalau sudah begini, ia yakin bahwa akan ada suara-suara lain yang menyahut dengan tinggi.

“Aku merindukanmu, _bro_!”

“Aku juga _, bro_!!”

Tuh kan. Kedua iris Keiji beralih dari mereka dan memilih untuk memandang bus-bus yang baru tiba dari daerah mereka masing-masing. Ia bisa melihat bus Shiratorizawa, Karasuno, dan Aoba Johsai yang datang bersamaan dari Miyagi.

Tetsurou yang baru selesai melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Koutarou (memangnya tidak bertemu tiga hari itu lama ya?) mengalihkan pandangnya dari Koutarou ke Keiji.

"Akaashi! Sudah lama tidak bertemu~"

"Kuroo- _san_ , sepertinya kita baru bertemu minggu kemarin, bukan?" Keiji menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tetsurou.

"Hehehe~" Si Kucing Hitam cengengesan lalu memutuskan untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman setimnya sembari menunggu yang lain berkumpul.

Keiji diam-diam memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan tingkah Tetsurou. Akinori tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Keiji yang sedang terlihat kesal. Akinori yang cukup dekat dengan Keiji dan perasa itu bisa mengetahui.ada yang tidak beres dengan adik kelasnya itu.

"Akaashi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Konoha- _san_. Aku baik-baik saja." Keiji menjawab dengan senyum setipis kertas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berkumpul."

"Baiklah, Konoha- _san_."

Semua member dari masing-masing sekolah—termasuk manager-manager mereka—sudah berkumpul di _gym_ 1\. Para pelatih dan guru pembimbing berjejer di bagian depan. Nekomata- _sensei_ —pelatih Nekoma sekaligus penyelenggara acara memberikan kata sambutan.

Lalu, guru pembimbing dari Karasuno memberikan jadwal pertandingan untuk hari pertama untuk setiap tim.

"Oh! Karasuno di hari pertama untuk pembuka," ujar Akinori setelah melihat kertas yang dipegang Keiji.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Koutarou langsung otomatis melihat ke arah Shouyou dan tersenyum lebar. Si bocah oranye itu ikutan tersenyum lebar, seakan mereka sudah tahu isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Uwoooohhhh!" Shouyou bersorak tak kalah semangat dan langsung dimarahi oleh Tobio.

"Hukuman untuk yang kalah hari ini adalah diving satu kali putaran," ujar Nekomata- _sensei_.

"Kalau begitu, selamat memulai latihan!"

" _Osu_!"

.

Pada akhirnya, yang paling banyak menelan kekalahan di hari itu adalah Karasuno. Dari lima belas pertandingan yang diadakan hari ini, Karasuno hanya menang satu kali dan itu berarti tim gagak itu harus melakukan _diving_ sebanyak empat belas kali. Tentu saja, yang bersaing ketat dipuncak klasmen adalah Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, Aoba Johsai, dan Nekoma.

Maka dari itu, setelah pertandingan berakhir, Shouyou diam-diam menghampiri gerombolan yang berisi Keiji, Koutarou, dan Tetsurou untuk berlatih bersama dan tentu saja disambut semangat oleh Koutarou. Mereka baru pertama kali mengadakan _winter camp_. Maka dari itu, energi yang dimiliki Koutarou dan Shouyou seakan tak ada habisnya karena terlalu bersemangat.

Shouyou tidak membawa Lev bersamanya. Seperti biasa, kedua orang yang dikenal penuh energi itu selalu bersama dan itu membuat Tadashi dan Yachi kewalahan mengurus mereka. Katanya sih, Lev sedang latihan _recieve_ bersama Morisuke. Kali ini, Kei tidak datang sendiri ke _gym 3_ tempat mereka biasa berlatih saat _camp._ Namun, ia membawa Tobio yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya.

Jangan tanya kapan mereka jadian.

Mereka dibagi dalam dua tim. Tetsurou, Koutarou, dan Tobio berada di tim bernama ‘ _neko’_ dan Keiji, Kei, dan Hinata berada dalam tim bernama _'fukuro'_. Mereka menggunakan formasi yang berbeda dari _summer camp_.

"Bokuto- _san_."

Sebuah _toss_ dari Tobio dapat dipukul Koutarou dengan sempurna. Blok yang diberikan oleh Kuroo juga membuat tim kucing semakin bersemangat. Namun hari ini, Keiji seakan kehilangan semua semangatnya. Banyak _toss_ Keiji yang meleset. Bahkan, _setter attack_ atau _dump_ yang dia berikan pun banyak yang tertebak.

Ini baru hari pertama _winter camp_ , namun otak Keiji sudah _error_ duluan. Ternyata, dugaan Akinori memang selalu tepat. Keiji meminta jeda sejenak untuk beristirahat karena pikirannya yang kalut. Tobio menghampiri Keiji yang sedang duduk di pintu keluar _gym_.

“Akaashi- _san_ ,” panggil Tobio kepada orang yang ia kagumi itu.

“Oh.” Keiji menoleh ke arah yang lebih muda. “Kageyama,” lanjutnya.

“Boleh aku duduk di sini?” tanya Tobio.

“Tentu saja. Tapi, apa Tsukishima tidak marah melihat kau bersamaku?”

“Tentu saja tidak, Akaashi- _san_.”

Tobio menempati sisi sebelah kiri Keiji, lalu ia kembali membuka suara, "Akaashi- _san_ , maaf jika aku bertanya begini. Tapi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Ada apa memangnya sampai kau berpikir aku tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Akaashi- _san_ terlihat tidak fokus hari ini. Kamu lebih banyak melakukan _miss toss_ dari pada biasanya."

 _'Semudah itu kah perasaanku terbaca orang lain?'_ batinnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan, Kageyama," balas Keiji.

Suara tawa Koutarou dan Tetsurou terdengar kencang ketika _duo oya_ itu menggoda Kei yang ternyata berpacaran dengan Tobio. Keiji dan Tobio spontan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Keiji tidak pernah melihat kakak kelasnya itu tertawa sebegitu bahagia dengannya. Bohong bila Keiji tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan _senpai_ -nya yang super ceria itu.

Ya. Akaashi Keiji menyukai seorang Bokuto Koutarou.

"Mau melanjutkan latihan lagi, Kageyama?"

.

Tak terasa sudah hari kelima bagi para anggota klub menjalani _winter camp_ mereka. Semakin lama hukuman yang dihadapi semakin berat. Peluh mengalir deras dari pelipis mereka meskipun cuaca di luar ruangan sangat dingin.

Pagi ini, Tetsurou tidak menampakan batang hidungnya dilatihan mereka. Kenma yang notabennya teman dekat si kucing hitam, tidak melihat pemuda kelas tiga itu di mana pun. Semua orang tentu menanyakan perihal Tetsurou pada Kenma atau Koutarou.

"Haruskah kita mencarinya terlebih dahulu?" Daichi membuka suara.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Koutarou.

"Sungguh tidak biasa Kuroo- _san_ menghilang seperti ini," tutur Keiji.

"Mungkin Kuroo sedang mencari angin segar sampai dia lupa waktu? Kalau tersesat... sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kuroo adalah orang yang sangat memahami jalan di daerah sini. Dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai tersesat." Kenma yang sudah mengenal Kuroo dari mereka masih SD membuka suara.

Ukai Keishin lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya berkali-kali, meminta perhatian dari semua orang. Ketika semua pasang mata orang yang ada di ruangan itu teralih padanya, Keishin membuka suara, “Kita akan mencari Kuroo terlebih dahulu. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok berisi 5 orang. Disetiap kelompok harus ada minimal satu orang yang mengerti dan paham daerah di sini. Paham?”

Semua orang mengangguk dan langsung sibuk membentuk kelompok mereka masing-masing. Setelahnya, mereka berpencar untuk mencari si kucing yang hilang. Nafas mereka menderu dan menimbulkan uap ketika mereka harus berlari-larian di bawah salju.

Mata tajam Kei—yang satu tim dengan Keiji, Shouyou, Tobio, dan Hajime—menemukan sesuatu yang janggal di atas salju.

“Semuanya,” panggil Kei dan langsung menghentikan langkah yang lain. “Bisa kalian ikut aku? Aku menemukan hal ganjil,” lanjutnya lagi.

Kei lalu mengambil langkah ke arah kanan, tidak lurus seperti yang lain. Ia mengikuti jejak-jejak yang tercetak di salju. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan positif. _Mungkin, Kuroo-_ san _memang sedang berjalan-jalan ke daerah hutan dan tangannya terluka,_ batin Kei.

Kedua iris Shouyou membelalak ketika mereka menemukan figur yang mereka cari hampir dua jam itu. “K-Kuroo- _san_ —!”

Terlihat Tetsurou sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dengan luka tusukkan di bagian perut dan dada serta darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Wajah mereka dipenuhi rasa takut dan teror, apalagi sang penemu mayat.

Hanya satu orang di sana yang menyunggingkan senyum. Seseorang yang berdiri dipaling belakang. Seseorang berwajah cantik dengan rambut sehitam arang dan mata berwarna _gun metal blue_ yang indah.

Akaashi Keiji.

.

_“Akaashi. Bukankah kau yang bersama dengan Kuroo semalam? Mungkin kau tahu sesuatu?”_

_“Dia dan aku adalah yang terakhir merapikan peralatan di_ gym _ke-3. Setelahnya, kami berpisah di jalan. Mungkin dia ada urusan lain?”_

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Berhasil menyelesaikan entry ketiga buat OT3 Week 2017! Daku tahu ini ngaret banget Cuma yah— :’3 Sampai jumpa di entry berikutnya!  
> -sorakirarin


	4. Tanaka x Ennoshita x Nishinoya

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for OT3 Week 2017)

.

\- Day 4 -

May 4th, 2017

Tanaka Ryuunosuke / Ennoshita Chikara / Nishinoya Yuu

[ Sloth / **Movie Marathon** / Green ]

.

"Chikara!”

Si calon kapten generasi berikutnya—Ennoshita Chikara—mendongak ke arah suara bernada tinggi yang memanggilnya. Terlihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya sedang melambai-lambai semangat dari dalam _gym_ tempat mereka berlatih. Dengan senyum kecil, Chikara menghampiri rekan setimnya itu.

"Noya," balasnya.

Pemuda boncel yang dipanggil 'Noya' itu langsung berlari dan menerjang Chikara sampai yang diterjang hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang. Untungnya Chikara berhasil menyimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Tangan Nishinoya Yuu—nama lengkap si boncel—melingkar erat di leher Chikara.

"Setelah selesai mau pergi ke _konbini_ sama-sama?" tanya Yuu.

Chikara menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Yuu. "Boleh saja. Memangnya ada yang mau kau beli di sana?" Chikara bertanya pada Yuu.

"Hmm... Tentu saja ada!" Yuu menjawab dengan semangat, tentu saja masih di dalam gendongan Chikara. Yang menggendong akhirnya menurunkan Yuu dari gendongannya.

Chikara tentu sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dibeli oleh pemuda paling pendek se-klub itu. "Pasti _popsicle._ Benar kan, Noya- _san_?"

Suara lain terdengar baik di telinga Yuu maupun Chikara. Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh untuk mendapati Tanaka Ryuunosuke sedang berdiri di pintu _gym_ , akan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Ryuu tentu saja menunjukkan wajahnya yang menyeringai, seperti biasanya.

"Ryuu!!"

"Noya- _san_!"

Mereka berdua langsung melakukan tos 'soy-soy-soy' mereka sembari tertawa heboh. Tidak aneh jika melihat mereka bertingkah seperti itu. "Kau tahu saja apa yang ku suka, Ryuu!"

"Tentu saja, Noya- _san_!"

Terlihat anak kelas tiga yang lain sedang mulai berlatih sendiri. Mereka sekarang sedang menunggu kuartet anak kelas satu yang akan datang sedikit terlambat akibat adanya tugas tambahan yang harus dilalui. Seperti biasa, Tobio dan Shouyou lah yang mendapatkan tugas tambahan. Kei dipaksa membantu oleh Tobio dan tentu saja Tadashi akan mengekor kemana pun Kei pergi.

"Haruskah kita berlatih juga?" Ennoshita membuka suara, menghentikan dua orang yang mulai sibuk sendiri itu.

"Tentu saja, Chikara!"

Baru saja mereka ingin bergabung dengan anak kelas tiga, anak-anak kelas satu tiba dengan nafas tersengal akibat berlari.

(Kalau boleh jujur, yang berlari hanya Shouyou dan Tobio saja. Kei dan Tadashi tentu memilih untuk di belakang dan tidak berlari seperti dua kombi bodoh itu.)

"Oh! Kalian baru tiba," ujar sang kapten sembari melambaikan tangan untuk memanggil mereka mendekat.

"Maaf, kapten!" Tobio dan Shouyou berujar kompak.

"Tidak apa-apa." Si kapten berujar sembari tersenyum—mengerikan.

Wajah para anak kelas tiga dan kelas dua langsung memucat. Daichi menatap keempat adik kelasnya dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Nah. Sebagai konsekuensi, kalian harus _diving_ selama 3 putaran, mengerti?"

.

Bola terakhir sudah selesai dimasukan ke dalam keranjang bola. Teriakan lantang sang kapten membuat mereka segera bergegas untuk berkumpul di pinggir lapangan, menuju ke arah pelatih dan guru pembimbing mereka yang sudah menunggu di sana.

"Baiklah. Latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup dan makan makanan yang bergizi, paham?"

" _Osu!_ "

"Sensei ada mau menambahkan?" Ukai Keishin menolehkan kepalanya pada Takeda Ittetsu yang berada di sebelahnya. Sang guru menggelengkan kepalanya, menyerahkan semuanya pada si pelatih.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah. Gunakan waktu libur kalian esok hari untuk beristirahat."

" _Osu!_ " Maka dari itu, seluruh gagak bubar dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Di sisi lain, Chikara, Yuu, dan Ryuunosuke berjalan di arah yang sama menuju _konbini_. Jam di tangan Chikara sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore hari, seakan menyadarkan mereka untuk segera bergegas.

Pintu _konbini_ terbuka dan Yuu langsung berlari menuju boks pendingin berisi _popsicle_ kesukaannya. Setelah selesai membeli, ia langsung membayar dan menghampiri kedua temannya yang menunggu di depan _konbini_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok kan hari Minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita _movie marathon_?" Yuu membuka suara sembari membuka _popsicle_ miliknya.

"Ide bagus, Noya- _san_!"

Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah Chikara yang nampaknya sudah tahu mereka akan berkata apa.

"Tidak."

Yuu mendelikkan matanya ke arah Ryuunosuke dan langsung mengamit lengan kiri Chikara. "Ayolah~"

Ryuunosuke tahu betul apa arti dari tatapan Yuu padanya. Maka dari itu, Ryuunosuke ikut-ikutan mengamit lengan kanan Chikara.

"Besok itu hari Minggu loh! Bukankah kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Ryuunosuke menimpali.

"Tidak." Chikara nampaknya masih teguh pada pendiriannya. Padahal ia tahu, mereka pasti akan merengek seperti anak kecil.

Benar saja. Baru Chikara berpikir seperti itu, Ryuunosuke dan Yuu ribut dan rusuh seketika, membuat kepala Chikara pening.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujar Chikara, menyerah dengan segala rengekan dua teman sebayanya itu.

Ryuunosuke dan Yuu langsung melakukan _high-five,_ sementara Chikara _high-five_ dengan dahinya sendiri.

.

Ryuunosuke dan Yuu akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Chikara. Tentu saja mereka berpisah terlebih dahulu untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mengambil beberapa makanan dan baju lalu mandi.

Tunggu. Mengambil baju?

Bel kediaman keluarga Ennoshita dibunyikan beberapa kali sampai pemuda itu keluar dengan pakaian santai a la rumahan. Wajah sang pemilik rumah mengerenyit ketika melihat bawaan temannya itu.

"Kalian ba—"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah Chikara, mengabaikan si empunya rumah yang sedang bicara. Chikara _sweatdrop_ seketika dan akhirnya mengikuti keduanya.

Di dalam, Chikara bisa melihat Yuu dan Ryuunosuke berebutan posisi duduk di sofa ruang TV yang bahkan terlihat bisa diduduki oleh lebih dari dua orang. Kedua tas mereka sudah tergeletak tepat di sebelah sofa. Chikara dipenuhi tanda tanya. Ketika mereka menyadari keberadaan Chikara, mereka langsung jadi anak penurut dan diam.

"Kalian meributkan apa? Padahal sofanya luas," tutur Chikara.

Mereka berdua langsung reflek menggeleng. "Tidak kok."

"Sudah ada rencana mau nonton apa?"

"Setahuku, kau punya kaset Sherlock Holmes dari _season_ pertama sampai keempat, ya?" Yuu bertanya dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Chikara.

"Ayo kita nonton itu!" Ryuunosuke membuka suara.

"Lebih baik kalian siapkan _snack_ -nya. Kalian membawa _snack_ kan?"

Setelah selesai, Chikara mengambil tempat duduk tepat di tengah-tengah mereka. Film lalu di putar dan tentu mereka fokus menonton, sambil sesekali mengunyah keripik kentang rasa sapi panggang yang di bawa oleh Yuu. Tentu saja, Ryuunosuke dan Yuu tidak bisa diam dan sering mengomentari film yang mereka tonton.

Ketika ada adegan menegangkan dan membuat mereka terkejut, mereka akan reflek memeluk erat lengan Chikara yang tidak memegang apa-apa. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Chikara, mereka saling melirik.

Satu episode-nya memakan waktu sekitar satu jam. Tepat ketika episode enam dimulai, Chikara menoleh dan mendapati kedua temannya sudah terbuai di alam mimpi dan bersandar padanya.

"Astaga... Kenapa kalian malah tertidur?" tanya Chikara pada entah siapa.

Matanya lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding dan sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Bahkan hari sudah berganti. Chikara bingung bagaimana harus membangunkan kedua orang ini dan menyuruh mereka tidur di tempat yang lebih layak.

 _'Ah, biarlah mereka tidur begitu,'_ batin Chikara.

Ia lalu bangkit untuk mengeluarkan kepingan kaset itu dan mematikan televisi. Chikara mengambil dua buah selimut di kamarnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Perlahan, ia menurunkan kepala Yuu ke atas paha Ryuunosuke lalu terkikik geli. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja dan memotret keduanya. Ia penasaran akan reaksi mereka nanti.

_'Mereka lucu sekali ketika tidur.'_

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya baru bisa nyelesain sekarang. Maaf enggak sesuai sama harapan kalian. Entah kenapa, OT3 ini terasa seperti friendship. Padahal, ada niatan bikin romance. Tapi gitu...  
> See you!  
> -sorakirarin


	5. Kageyama x Tsukishima x Yamaguchi

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for OT3 Week 2017)

.

\- Day 5-

May 5th, 2017

Kageyama Tobio / Tsukishima Kei / Yamaguchi Tadashi

[ **Wrath** / **Road Trip** / **Blue** ]

.

Libur musim panas benar-benar datang dan seorang Yamaguchi Tadashi tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya, tentu saja selain kemenangan demi kemenangan yang diraih Karasuno. Pasalnya, tim Karasuno akan mengadakan _road trip_ dan itu benar-benar pengalaman pertama Tadashi. Ia belum pernah sekalipun melakukan perjalanan jauh bersama teman-temannya.

Tujuan mereka adalah ke sebuah pantai yang letaknya jauh dari Miyagi. Butuh sekitar tiga sampai empat jam untuk tiba di sana. Terima kasih kepada teman dari Ukai- _kantoku_ , mereka bisa pergi ke pantai pribadi super bersih dan diberikan satu _villa_ besar untuk menginap. Yang lebih membuat terkejut adalah, mereka mendapatkan itu secara gratis.

Tadashi benar-benar merasa bingung, karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa pelatihnya itu mempunyai teman yang bisa dibilang kaya raya.

Adik-adik kelasnya tidak diajak untuk road trip bersama dengan alasan keamanan dan tidak semua orang tua menyetujuinya. Lagipula, ini bukan acara resmi dari sekolah. Angkatan Daichi dan Chikara dapat ikut bersama dengan mereka. Tentu saja, pelatih, guru pembimbing, dan kedua manager mereka ikut serta. Untung saja, senior mereka memiliki jadwal libur yang bersamaan dengan libur sekolah.

Tepat sehari sebelum keberangkatan, mereka menyiapkan segala yang akan mereka butuhkan untuk menikmati liburan tiga hari dua malam di sana. Mereka yakin betul bahwa mereka akan membawa banyak barang. Maka dari itu, _group chat_ yang sengaja dibuat mereka tidak pernah sepi. Mereka saling mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa membawa barang, tak terkecuali Tadashi.

.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Pagi-pagi sekali, mereka sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Sudah ada satu bus mini yang akan mengangkut mereka ke tempat tujuan. Takeda Ittetsu, si guru pembimbing, sibuk menghitungi satu persatu anak-anak didiknya dan memastikan semuanya sudah hadir.

"Oh? Di mana Kageyama?" tanyanya. "Tsukishima juga tidak ada."

Mendengar nama itu, raut wajah Tadashi sedikit berubah dan tubuhnya menegang. Setiap ia memandang dua iris biru milik Tobio, ada sesuatu hal yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Sebab, warna biru gelap itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Warna biru itu merenggut semua yang ia cintai.

Mereka semua menoleh ke satu suara, dimana Tobio dan Kei tiba dengan tergesa-gesa. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir senior dan guru mereka.

"Sudah aku bilang, King, kau tidak boleh begadang seperti itu. Lihat, kita jadi telat," tutur Kei sambil memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Habisnya aku tidak bisa tidur, Tsukishima bodoh." Tobio menghardik tak kalah kesal.

"Sudah-sudah." Asahi yang berinisiatif untuk menyudahi pertengkaran dua adik kelasnya itu.

"Karena semua sudah datang, haruskah kita pergi sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Ittetsu sukses membuat mereka berteriak kencang dan itu juga sukses membuat mereka dimarahi oleh Keishin selaku pelatih mereka.

.

Di perjalanan terasa sedikit sepi, sebab banyak yang memilih untuk tidur. Mereka datang begitu pagi dan mereka kurang tidur. Tadashi yakin bahwa para kakak kelas mereka yang berisik, maksudnya Nishinoya Yuu dan Tanaka Ryuunosuke, ingin menyimpan energi mereka untuk bermain di pantai nanti.

Tadashi menatap Shouyou yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Mataharinya Karasuno itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan cukup tenang saat tidur. Ia lalu beralih ke arah Kei yang berada tepat menyerong dari kursinya.

Ia bahkan sudah lupa berapa lama ia menyimpan perasaan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Perasaan khusus yang ia miliki pada Kei, sahabat semasa kecilnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia melenyapkan keegoisannya agar Kei bahagia.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menyoba tertidur dan menghilangkan bayang-bayang Kei dan Tobio dari kepalanya.

.

Tentu saja yang namanya ke pantai itu tidak luput dari bermain air dan mengadakan _barbecue_. Tiga hari dua malam itu benar-benar waktu yang singkat. Mereka harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu sesingkat itu untuk melakukan banyak hal.

Tadashi benci siang hari saat di pantai. Selain karena panas yang menyengat kulit, ia bisa melihat warna laut dengan sangat jelas. Warna biru itu membuat dadanya sesak, dipenuhi kesedihan dan amarah. Awalnya ia merasa bahagia karena mereka akan mengadakan _road trip_. Namun, kebahagiaannya sirna ketika ia tahu mereka akan ke pantai. Padahal, ia ingin sekali mendaki gunung atau berkemah di hutan.

Maka dari itu, setiap di siang hari, Tadashi hanya akan duduk di _cottage_ kecil dan memandangi langit berawan, mengingatkannya akan klub Aoba Johsai.

"Yamaguchi?"

Tepukkan di bahu berhasil mengejutkan Tadashi, membuatnya otomatis menoleh. "Ya, Shimizu- _senpai_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja, Shimizu- _senpai_. Memangnya aku terlihat sakit?" Tadashi refleks memegang wajahnya.

"Tidak, tidak." Kiyoko memutus perkataannya. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku," lanjutnya.

Tadashi menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Terima kasih banyak, _senpai_."

Ketika ia menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Kei, pandangan Tadashi langsung cerah. Ia senang karena Kei memperhatikannya. Ia senang karena Kei mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris biru milik Tobio. Padahal, ia tahu bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa.

Kiyoko meninggalkannya sendiri setelah merasa Tadashi baik-baik saja dan tepat setelah Kiyoko pergi, pandangan mata Tadashi berubah kosong.

.

Jam tangan berwarna hijau lumut itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan mata Tadashi tidak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Padahal, ia sudah memaksa agar matanya terpejam. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, mendapati bahwa teman sekamarnya, Daichi, Koushi, dan Chikara, sudah tertidur pulas.

Maka dari itu, ia bangkit untuk keluar dan mencari udara segar. Betapa (tidak) beruntungnya ia ketika menemukan Kei dan Tobio sedang duduk di pasir, memandang bintang, dan bercanda bersama.

Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang seharusnya.

Tadashi tahu bahwa Kei terpesona dengan biru itu. Biru gelap itu seakan memiliki sihir, mengambil apa yang Tadashi sayangi.

Seperti laut yang mengambil kedua orang tua kesayangannya. Dan kali ini, biru itu mengambil Kei yang ia cintai.

Mengambil Kei yang seharusnya menjadi _miliknya_.

.

Setelah _road trip_ berakhir, Tadashi memang lebih sering menyendiri di rumah selama liburan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menolak ajakan Shouyou untuk pergi keluar, baik itu sekedar makan bersama atau jalan-jalan. Ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari rumah yang hanya diisi olehnya dan adik perempuannya, Akari. Lagi pula, ia tak tega meninggalkan adik semata wayangnya itu di rumah sendiri.

Namun, ia memutuskan pergi keluar kali ini dengan setelan hitam yang rapi, seakan mau menghadiri suatu acara penting dan bagi Tadashi, itu _memang_ penting. Adiknya tidak ikut dan diminta untuk menjaga rumah.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Hari ini sudah ada janji dengan teman. Kau bisa menjaga rumah sendiri 'kan? Jangan buka pintu jika ada orang asing memanggil, paham? Jangan membuka pintu _basement_ dan masuk ke sana, karena pintunya sudah rusak. Aku akan memanggil orang untuk membetulkannya nanti, oke?"

"Baik, _nii-chan._ "

Tadashi memang seperti figur ibu bagi Akari. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan Tadashi yang harus mengurus segala keperluan mereka. Beruntung, pamannya mau membiayai uang sekolah mereka berdua.

Ia berjalan kaki menuju ke jalan besar untuk memberhentikan taksi. Perjalanan ia tempuh lumayan jauh, sekitar 45 menit. Taksi berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Kaki jenjang Tadashi membawanya masuk ke tempat itu.

Ia rupanya tidak telat, meski orang-orang sudah banyak yang tiba. Tidak ada raut bahagia di wajah orang yang hadir. Bunga lili putih itu menghiasi batu di hadapannya. Ia lalu meletakkan bunga senada yang sebelumnya ia beli di perjalanan di depan nisan keramik itu.

Tidak ada air barang setetes pun keluar dari matanya. Ia malah merasakan kelegaan yang tiada akhirnya. Matanya malah beralih ke arah pemuda bermata biru dan berambut sehitam malam yang sembab akibat menangis begitu hebatnya.

Kurva bibirnya tertarik ke atas, tersenyum kecil.

_Dendam yang ia pendam sudah terbalaskan._

\- fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ampun... Ini apaan sih...? *ketawa nista* Maafkan semua jadi OOC begini *nangis bombay* Daku berusaha ngebut untuk menyelesaikan ini, karena udah telat banget /ha  
> Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Please send me lots of love! /diam  
> \- sorakirarin


	6. Ushijima x Oikawa x Iwaizumi

Mudai no Hanashi

sorakirarin | sorarin❈ | Cheon Ha-neul

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for OT3 Week 2017)

.

\- Day 6-

May 6th, 2017

Ushijima Wakatoshi / Oikawa Tooru / Iwaizumi Hajime

[ **Envy** / **Any Crossover (AU)** / Indigo ]

.

Tooru menatap langit berwarna gelap tanpa bintang dari atas balkon. Hanya ada cahaya purnama yang menemani malamnya. Tooru tidak menunjukkan tanda akan tidur, meski sudah tengah malam. Kedua iris coklatnya seakan bersinar karena cahaya bulan.

Burung hantu bernyanyi dan hanya itu suara yang menemaninya. Suara ketukkan pelan di pintu bahkan tidak membuat kepala bersurai coklat itu menoleh.

"Masuklah."

Pintu dibuka dan sang tamu melangkah mendekat ke arah Tooru.

"Kenapa anda tidak tidur, Yang Mulia? Ini sudah tengah malam," ujar suara berat itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Iwa- _chan_. Jika keluar dari mulutmu, itu membuatku merasa diejek. Iwa- _chan_ sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?"

Tooru menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda kekar berbaju zirah yang berdiri tepat empat langkah darinya. Iwaizumi Hajime—nama pemuda itu—tidak menunjukkan tanda akan menjawab. Kedua netra gelap itu melihat ke arah sekeliling ruangan, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Tooru.

"Ada apa denganmu, Iwa- _chan_?" Tooru memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Hajime menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu malam bagimu." Hajime lalu berbalik untuk melangkah pergi.

"Iwa- _chan_ —"

Tooru melangkah maju, menahan Hajime untuk tidak pergi. Hajime membalikkan badannya, menatap Tooru. "Ada apa? Aku mengantuk, mau tidur."

Tangan Tooru sedikit dihentakkan, membuat genggaman itu terlepas. Hajime lalu melangkah keluar dan menghilang ketika ia berbelok. Tooru yang berbalut piyama tidur megahnya menunduk dan meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi dipendamnya semenjak Hajime masuk ke kamarnya.

"Iwa- _chan_...," bisiknya pilu.

.

Paginya, mata Tooru bengkak dan itu membuat Lilianne—pelayan setianya—kebingungan setengah mati. Terlihat dari raut wajah gadis bersurai magenta itu yang mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Ia sedang membantu Tooru untuk mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Oikawa- _san_?"

Lilianne diperbolehkan memanggil Tooru tanpa embel-embel 'Yang Mulia'. Tooru hanya risih jika mendengar pelayan yang sudah bekerja dari ia kecil itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja."

Setelah selesai, Tooru duduk di depan meja rias yang lengkap dengan berbagai macam alat. Lilianne juga dipercaya untuk membuat wajahnya selalu terawat. Sebagai seorang raja, ia harus terlihat segar di depan orang lain.

Lilianne mulai mengaplikasikan riasan sederhana pada kulit rajanya yang terawat. "Matamu ada kantung hitamnya."

Tooru menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Memang terdapat lingkaran hitam samar di bawah kedua matanya. "Aku tahu kau bisa mengakalinya," balas Tooru.

"Aku memang bisa." Tangan wanita keturunan vampir murni itu bergerak cekatan. "Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku siap mendengarkanmu kapan saja."

Tooru mengangguk, meski ia belum berniat bercerita pada siapapun. Lilianne mengaplikasikan pelembab bibir berwarna merah muda yang nyaris seperti warna bibirnya.

"Kau sudah siap. Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Itu kalimat terakhir Lilianne sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Tooru seorang diri di depan cermin. Tooru memandangi wajahnya yang sudah dirias dengan tatapan nanar.

"Yang Mulia?"

Suara Hajime memecahkan lamunan Tooru. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kesatria _nya_ itu berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ya?"

"Pangeran Ushijima sudah menunggu di bawah.”

“Ah, begitu. Terima kasih, Iwaizumi.”

“Saya akan mengantar anda ke bawah, Yang Mulia.”

“Terima kasih sekali lagi.”

Suara langkah kaki yang tercipta berkat mereka terasa kaku dan dingin. Setelah ucapan terima kasih itu terlontar dari bibir sang raja, tidak ada lagi suara yang mewarnai selain derap langkah mereka. Mereka berdua nampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

“Iwa—”

“Anda sudah sampai, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu, saya undur diri.”

Dan Hajime pun berlalu meninggalkan Tooru bersama dengan Wakatoshi—pewaris tahta Kerajaan Shiratorizawa yang terkenal megah dan sejahtera. Tooru nyaris saja membalikkan badan dan meneriakkan nama Hajime kalau tidak sadar ada Wakatoshi di sana.

"Kedua orang tuaku berada di kereta." Wakatoshi berujar sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Mari."

Tooru dengan berat hati menyambut uluran tangan besar itu dan langsung digenggam posesif oleh Wakatoshi. Hari ini, Wakatoshi mengajaknya ke kerajaannya untuk melihat-lihat dan membahas sesuatu.

Keadaan di luar istana milik Tooru seakan kacau balau. Setelah kedua orang tua Tooru meninggal akibat gugur di medan perang, keadaan ekonomi kerajaan Aoba Johsai menurun drastis dan Tooru, yang waktu itu masih berusia lima belas tahun, belum siap secara mental untuk memimpin kerajaan yang begitu besar. Banyak dari rakyatnya yang mulai memberontak dan bahkan mencoba membunuh Tooru. Tak sedikit juga yang mulai terserang penyakit dan bahkan kenaikan angka kematian yang semakin melejit. Tooru sudah mengusahakan banyak cara, namun itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang signifikan.

Banyak kerajaan lain yang mencoba menyerang dan menghancurkan Aoba Johsai. Tentu saja karena kerajaan yang dipimpin Tooru itu semakin hari semakin melemah. Namun, Tooru memiliki hubungan dengan dunia lain dan para roh serta makhluk mitologi kuno itu membantunya dalam mempertahankan kerajaan itu.

Langkah Tooru terasa berat, namun ia mau tak mau harus tampil sebaik mungkin. Apalagi, orang tua Wakatoshi akan jadi orang tuanya juga.

Ya. Tooru akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Wakatoshi untuk menyelamatkan rakyatnya.

Sungguh, Tooru berani bersumpah kalau pernikahan yang ia jalani itu sama sekali tidak didasari oleh yang namanya cinta. Hanya Wakatoshi yang mencintainya, sementara hatinya sudah tertambat pada orang lain.

"Tooru? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara ibunya Wakatoshi membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia tidak begitu menyimak apa yang dikatakan tiga orang di dalam kereta selain dirinya.

"Ah, saya baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia."

"Kau yakin? Apa kau perlu istirahat setelah kita sampai nanti?"

"Tidak perlu, Yang Mulia." Tooru menolak dengan senyum kecil, sedikit terpaksa dan itu membuat sang ratu menyerah.

Ketika kereta mereka masuk ke dalam lingkungan istana Kerajaan Shiratorizawa, banyak sekali rakyat yang berkumpul di sana dan mengelukan nama pemimpin mereka dengan bahagia. Kerajaan itu begitu makmur, berbanding terbalik dengan kerajaannya.

Mereka turun dari kereta kuda dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tooru tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencari di mana Hajime berada. Ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Hajime, hanya ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua pasang netra mereka.

.

Pernikahan Wakatoshi dan Tooru digelar begitu mewah dan meriah. Semua rakyat, baik dari Kerajaan Aoba Johsai dan Kerajaan Shiratorizawa, hadir dan memeriahkan pesta itu. Tentu saja rakyat dari kedua belah pihak merasa bahagia, apalagi dari pihak Kerajaan Aoba Johsai. Mereka berharap bjsa hidup lebih makmur jika kedua kerajaan disatukan.

Hajime tidak sedikit pun meninggalkan sisi Tooru ketika pesta berlangsung. Tapi, ia tidak juga berbicara dengannya. Hajime hanya menjaga raja _nya_ dari kejauhan dalam keheningan. Hajime hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika pandangan mata keduanya bertemu.

Hajime tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu.

Dua minggu setelah pesta berakhir, frekuensi pertemuan Hajime dan Tooru semakin menipis. Keduanya tertelan oleh kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sebagai seorang bangsawan, Tooru harus mengurus rakyatnya. Hajime harus melatih para prajurit yang baru mendaftar.

Ketika mereka kembali dipertemukan, Tooru melihat senyum Hajime yang secerah matahari. Bunga _Carnation_ merah tertata rapi di ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Tepuk tangan berkumandang meriah tak kala lonceng kecil dibunyikan dan kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Hajime sudah bersanding dengan wanita yang mampu membahagiakannya.

Tooru tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu.

-FIN-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan ini di antara kesibukan sekolah. Btw, aku sekarang berkecimpung juga di fandom BTS! Sampai berjumpa di fandom itu ya hehe~  
> \- sorakirarin


	7. Tsukishima x Kageyama x Kindaichi

 

ハイキュー!! © Furudate Haruichi

(for OT3 Week 2017)

.

\- Day 7-

May 7th, 2017

Tsukishima Kei / Kageyama Tobio / Kindachi Yuutarou

[ Pride / **Karaoke Party** / Violet ]

GS!Tobio, GS!Tooru

.

“Kei.”

Yang dipanggil Kei tidak menjawab sama sekali panggilan si gadis bersurai malam.

“Demi Tuhan, Kei. Hanya sebentar saja.”

“Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Tobio.”

“Aku tidak akan selingkuh atau berbuat macam-macam di sana. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka.”

“Tidak, Tobio. Sudah kubilang, kan?”

Tsukishima Kei menatap pasangan sehidup sematinya dengan tatapan sedikit dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak setuju dengan keputusan Tsukishima—Kageyama—Tobio untuk menghadiri acara reuni yang diadakan oleh alumni SMP tempat si wanita cantik pernah bernaung. Sebut Kei protektif, tapi Kei yakin bahwa keputusannya itu tepat.

“Kei.” Tobio sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

“Kau sedang mengandung, Tobio. Kau sedang mengandung anak kita.”

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kei. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan juga anak kita."

"Aku tak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padamu. Mengertilah," tutur Kei dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Tobio yang mungil. Ia begitu senang merasakan kehangatan di sana.

Tobio akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Kei darinya. Dengan langkah besar, ia berjalan menjauh untuk masuk ke kamar, meninggalkan Kei sendirian.

Kei mengusak rambutnya dan melangkah ke sofa. Ia duduk dan melepas kacamatanya, lalu memijat pelipisnya. Ia tahu betul bahwa wanita yang sedang mengandung itu begitu sensitif. Apalagi, ini adalah anak pertama mereka dan itu berarti kehamilan pertama Tobio.

Kei hanya tidak ingin Tobio mengalami kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Kehamilan istrinya itu sudah menginjak angka lima bulan. Perut yang semakin membesar membuat Kei semakin cemas. Kei tidak mau Tobio terlalu lelah gara-gara bepergian. Tobio sudah mengurus rumah sendiri karena ia tidak ingin ada pembantu rumah tangga di keluarga mereka. Kei ingin Tobio mengistirahatkan badannya sehabis mengurus rumah.

Ia harus bicara pada Tobio nanti.

* * *

 

Di suatu pagi, Kei tidak menemukan Tobio berbaring di sisinya. Biasanya, Tobio akan ada di sisinya setiap Minggu pagi. Namun, Tobio tidak ada di sebelahnya. Kei mengusap kedua mata madunya dan mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di nakas.

" _Queen_?" panggilnya. Namun, tidak ada suara yang membalas panggilannya.

" _Queen_? Kau di mana?" Pertanyaan kembali dilontarkan olehnya.

Ia menyibak selimutnya, memperlihatkan dada bidang yang tidak dilapisi oleh pakaian. Satu-satunya yang ia kenakan adalah celana tidur panjang. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menemukan keadaan rumah yang gelap gulita. Ini masih jam lima dini hari, namun Tobio tidak ditemukan di mana pun.

"Tobio?"

Ia menghidupkan lampu dapur dan menemukan Tobio sedang berdiri di dekat kompor. Kompor menyala dan terdapat panci kecil berisi air di sana. Nampaknya, Tobio sedang merebus air.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?"

Tobio bahkan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari Kei dan masih sibuk dengan gelas di hadapannya. Kei mendekat dan mengintip apa yang Tobio lakukan.

"Harusnya kau bangunkan aku, _Queen_. Duduklah, biar aku yang buat tehnya."

"Aku bisa sendiri, Kei," balas Tobio.

Kei beringsut dan memeluk wanitanya. "Tobio," bisiknya pelan. "Maafkan aku, oke? Kau tahu, aku begitu cinta padamu 'kan?"

Tobio masih diam. Sudah berbagai cara Kei lakukan untuk membuat Tobio tidak mendiaminya lagi. Namun, itu semua tidak berhasil. Kei memendam hidungnya di antara helai rambut panjang Tobio yang berwangi seperti _blueberry_ kesukaannya. "Memang acara reuninya kapan?" tanya Kei dengan suara kecil.

Tobio melepaskan pelukan Kei untuk mematikan kompor dan menuang air panas itu ke dalam cangkir teh. "Hari Rabu," balasnya singkat.

Kei tidak langsung menjawab, nampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Oke, kau boleh pergi," tutur Kei, menyerah pada tabiat istrinya itu.

Tobio langsung reflek menoleh ke arah Kei yang sudah berpindah ke arah meja makan. Ia menatap Kei yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan pandangan terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Kei mengangguk. "Tapi, aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu, oke?"

Tobio tersenyum, bukan senyum yang mengerikan seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya, tapi senyum yang manis, yang benar-benar seperti senyum sesungguhnya. Ia mengangguk antusias dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Kei. "Terima kasih banyak, Kei."

"Ayo habiskan tehmu dan kembali tidur." Kei mengusap surai panjang Tobio lembut. "Aku masih mengantuk."

Ia berharap semoga keputusannya tidak salah.

* * *

 

Tobio mempersiapkan dasi berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, serta celana panjang hitam yang akan Kei kenakan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. "Kei, jangan lewatkan sarapanmu," sahut Tobio pada Kei yang masih di kamar mandi.

Setelahnya, Tobio keluar dan mempersiapkan roti panggang dengan selai _strawberry_. Ia memang tidak begitu pandai memasak, namun setidaknya ia mencoba. Meski tidak semuanya berhasil dengan sempurna. Sialnya, Kei lebih pandai memasak dibanding dirinya.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Kei yang sudah memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap, bergegas keluar dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan, menyantap sarapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku, Tobio?"

"Kau yang tidur seperti kerbau, Kei. Aku sudah membangunkanmu lebih dari lima kali dan kau tidak kunjung bangun," omel Tobio. "Itu salahmu sendiri," tambahnya kemudian.

Kei tidak menjawab dan memilih melanjutkan sarapannya, ditambah dengan segelas kopi hangat. Setelah selesai, Kei berdiri dan mencium bibir Tobio lembut. Tidak lupa ia mengusap perut buncit Tobio dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan mereka hari ini, kau ingat 'kan?" tanya Tobio.

Kei mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu jam satu siang nanti dan menjemputmu jam tujuh malam, oke?"

"Siap, Kei. Sudah sana pergi. Katanya kau sudah terlambat?"

Kei memandangi wajah Tobio, berharap bahwa firasat tidak enaknya beberapa hari ini akan segera menghilang. Ia lalu berangkat, meninggalkan istri dan buah hatinya.

* * *

 

Tobio benar-benar menikmati acara yang mereka lewati. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hajime dan Tooru sudah menikah di luar negeri. Kunimi menjadi seorang peneliti di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang. Kindaichi menjadi guru olahraga di Aoba Johsai. Mereka benar-benar berhasil mengejutkan Tobio. Bahkan, Tooru dan Hajime sudah mempunyai anak laki-laki bernama Sachihiro.

Mereka makan dan bernyanyi. Tobio tidak menyangka bahwa suara Tooru ternyata indah dan merdu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan kandunganmu, Tobio- _chan_?"

"Dia baik, Oikawa- _san_."

"Kau diizinkan untuk keluar-keluar oleh si _megane_?"

"Awalnya tidak boleh. Aku mendiamkan Kei dan akhirnya ia luluh," terang Tobio.

Tobio terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Kindaichi tidak kunjung kembali dari kamar mandi. "Kindaichi kemana?" Tobio bertanya dengan suara yang dinaikkan pada Kunimi.

Tooru sedang bernyanyi _soundtrack_ drama Korea yang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini dengan suara keras, membuat mereka sulit berkomunikasi. Kunimi menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak tahu.

"Aku akan coba mencarinya, tolong bilang pada Oikawa- _san_ dan Iwaizumi- _san_ ," ujar Tobio dan melangkah keluar dari sana.

Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit pening akibat suara musik yang begitu keras. Perlahan, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tanpa diduga, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan mulutnya dibekap kencang. Ia meronta, menendang-nendang udara.

Ketika, ia melihat sosok berkepala _turnip_ yang ia kenal, ia merasakan _neraka_ yang berkepanjangan.

* * *

 

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, mobil sedan hitam Kei berhenti di depan salah satu gedung karaoke keluarga. Ia tadi sudah berkali-kali mengirim pesan dan menelpon, namun tidak ada balasan ataupun jawaban. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menjemput Tobio lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Panggilan Kei yang ke sepuluh masih terabaikan. Ia berhenti tepat di depan gedung karaoke. Ia melihat Tooru yang sedang menunduk dan Hajime yang menepuk pundak wanita itu pelan. Terlihat juga Kunimi yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kei langsung melangkah masuk ke sana.

"Iwaizumi- _san_."

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah yang sama. "Tsukishima."

"Di mana Tobio?"

"Dia menghilang. Kami sedang berusaha mencarinya."

"Ap--"

Dering telpon memutus ucapan Kei. Kunimi lantas mengangkat panggilan itu. Ekspresinya berubah dan wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Ia menoleh ke arah Kei dan mematikan panggilan itu.

"Tobio sudah ditemukan," ujar Kunimi dengan ekspresi kosong.

Televisi di ruangan itu dinyalakan oleh salah satu penjaga di sana. Kei benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya membiarkan Tobio pergi membawa malapetaka bagi keluarga kecil mereka.

.

.

.

**_"_ ** **_Jasad seorang wanita hamil ditemukan di gudang tua, tepat lima kilometer dari pusat kota. Korban diketahui bernama Kageyama Tobio. Tubuhnya ditemukan dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan dengan luka senjata tajam di leher, serta bagian selangkangan yang berdarah. Pelaku yang diketahui bernama Kindaichi Yuutarou sudah diamankan setelah mengakui perbuatannya.”_ **

\- Fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan ini. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review, favorite, follow, dan bahkan buat silent reader sekalian!  
> Sampai ketemu lagi!  
> \- sorakirarin (28/09/2017)

**Author's Note:**

> Baru Day-1 tapi udah begini aja XD Selamat menikmati asupan tsukikagehina hmmmmm~ Bingung mau ngasih rating apa huehue~ Sampai ketemu besok!  
> -sorakirarin


End file.
